powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Electromagnetism Manipulation/@comment-39579682-20190615060530/@comment-36756056-20190915065752
I know right.... Check this out: I got into this heated debate yesterday night with this girl name Zatalliya who told me: "The reason your edit had to go is not because electricity and magnetism are "distinguishable" in real life (they aren't), but because they're distinguishable in fiction" -- after I edited it by including Electrokinesis. Which is manipulating energies, electrical currents, and to generate electricity with the mind. I told her in my last response that you don't really need to add Electro-Magnekinesis/Electro-Magnetokinesis together because it's repetitive. As a matter of fact, it's redundant to include Electro-Magnekinesis because it falls under the many abilities of Electrokinesis. Then she tries to "reason" with me by stating: - "For the purposes of (many) comic books, media, fiction, etc., electricity and magnetism are often treated as separate, but related. That is why we have so many pages for these abilities, even if they should all collectively fall under the "electromagnetism manipulation" page." - "Electricity throws people because of the target's muscles twitching hard, not because of the blast of electricity itself. Yet in fiction, you'll see every kind of person getting thrown around by a blast of lightning while they're in midair or something like that. You'll also notice that people who use electricity to "hack" appliances never make a distinction between Alternating Current and Direct Current with their power. But to a common reader, none of those things matter. It's exciting to watch lightning-blasting action." And this was after I told her just because a bunch of uneducated idiots who don't know sh*t about physics got together to say Electrokinesis and Magnetokinesis are not the same, PHYSICS IS STILL PHYSICS, and the laws of physics say YOU ARE WRONG. Electricity and Magnetism are indistinguishable and cannot be separated or looked at differently. Due to the fact that both give rise to the other: Electric current produces an Electromagnetic field and electromagnetism can also produce electric current. This is the reason why there is no longer an Electrical Fundamental Force and a Magnetic Fundamental Force; but an Electromagnetic one. I asked her, which powerset do you like better Hydrokinesis or Aquakinesis? (Hint: both have only one thing in common and zero distinctions). She responds: "they are both the same. You cannot tell water apart from water" -- then my response was -- "just like you cannot tell water apart from water, you also cannot tell electric current or fields apart from electric current or fields i.e electromagnetic force. Magnetism wouldn't exist without Electricity and vice-versa. It's funny how you would know that Hydrokinesis and Aquakinesis are the same but can't seem to understand that Electrokinesis or Electromagnetism manipulation ARE THE SAME THING. Go take a f*cking E&M Class and then come see me. The next time you respond, repeating the same nonsense, I'll SPAM you." Then she's all like: "I never doubted your knowledge on E&M, just your word usage in the edit you made. You made it in good faith, owing to your expertise in the field and I completely saw where you were coming from. But if you come at me with an aggressive message and then never give me a chance to explain it, then what's the point?" The reason why I'm sharing this with you is because we are dealing with people who don't know sh*t about physics and I just wanted you to know that I share the same frustrations with you. You can't explain science to a bunch of nitwits who think electricity and magnetism are two distinct powerset. Because they'll just explain stupid to you, which doesn't even make sense. But to them it does. If I wasn't an Atheist, I'd be talking to myself right about now about them. Or as the Christians call it praying for them.